


The First Morning After

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: I just wanted to write some fluffy morning after Garashir. Completely sweet and gratuitous.





	The First Morning After

“Doctor Bashir, you have a shift in 2 hours,” the computer announced, rousing Garak from his sleep and drawing a groan from his companion. Julian's arm drew tighter around Garak’s waist as the man in question snuggled into Garak’s chest.

“Doctor Bashir, you have a shift in 1 hour and 59 minutes,” the computer announced, undeterred.

“Acknowledged, computer,” Julian dismissed, sitting up and stretching before lying back down and nuzzling Garak’s shoulder. 

“Doctor, shouldn't you be getting out of bed?” Garak asked reluctantly. 

Julian pushed himself up to look at Garak’s face. “Doctor? Last night I was Julian and beloved and dear one and all sorts of other  _ delightful _ Kardasi pet names,” he teased.

Garak smiled at him. “You are avoiding the question,  _ Julian.” _ A groan escaped Julian’s lips as he lay back down on Garak's chest.  _ “Julian,”  _ he pressed again.

“I don't _ want  _ to,” Julian whined shamelessly.

Garak ran his hand down Julian's back. “I can see that, my dear, but surely your duty to Starfleet comes before your desire to cuddle a Cardassian exile.”

Julian craned his neck to look up at Garak. “I believe I made my _ desires  _ quite clear last night,” he answered. “As well as my feelings.”

“As did I,” Garak replied, “but you shouldn't shirk your responsibilities on my account. What would Captain Sisko say?”

“Probably something like ‘Doctor Bashir, what you do during your free time is none of my business unless you make it my business.’” Julian chuckled. “I don't know how you expect me to be of any use in the infirmary after everything that happened last night.”

Now it was Garak's turn to laugh. “Surely you don't mean to tell me that you regularly skip work the morning after sex?”

Julian blushed. “No, not at all. But… well I've loved you for a long time, and I'm a bit worried that this will all turn out to be a wonderful dream. If that's the case I'd rather not wake up yet.” As if to prove his point, Julian snuggled against Garak's chest, his thumb lightly stroking Garak's shoulder. 

Garak chuckled fondly, then pinched Julian's stomach causing him to yelp.

“That  _ hurt _ ,” he complained, pushing himself up to glare. 

“Not a dream then,” Garak retorted, sitting up so he could steal a quick, if slightly begrudging, kiss from Julian. Julian's expression fell into a pout. “You should go to work, my dear. We'll see each other again soon enough.”

Julian flopped back into the bed with a dramatic sigh. “But I can't go to work,” he protested. “I'm sick.” He punctuated the lie with a patently fake cough. 

“Sick?” Garak asked, bemused.

“Dreadfully so. Completely bedridden, I'm afraid.” Julian gave Garak his most pitiable look.

“Oh dear, then I’d better give you space to recover,” Garak replied with fake concern as he turned to get out of bed.

“Wait, Garak!” Julian grabbed his waist, stopping him. “Don't you want to stay?”

“My dear, I would like nothing more, but unfortunately I have a series of fittings for a Caitian wedding today,” Garak said with a regretful sigh. Julian's arms around his waist loosened slightly. “However, tomorrow is my day off and I would be more than happy to lie in with you then.” He ended with a sly smile that managed to coax a bashful grin from his companion.

“I'll hold you to that,” Julian promised, kissing his way up Garak's back, before letting out a sigh of surrender. “Dinner in my quarters again tonight?”

“That sounds delightful.” Garak turned his head and received a very tender kiss from his new lover.

Afterwards, Garak leisurely stood and stretched, picking up and shaking out each article of clothing from where it had been abandoned on the floor the previous night. Julian, on the other hand, rushed about, pulling fresh clothes out of his dresser and darting into the the bathroom.

Garak’s dressing was interrupted by a startled shout. “Julian!” he called. “What’s wrong?” The bathroom door slid open to reveal Julian gaping at his reflection, his hand lightly tracing over his neck which was covered in a tapestry of bruises.

“I look like a chew toy,” he murmured. Garak smirked at him in the mirror.

“You weren’t complaining last night. In fact, I believe your exact words were, ‘Please don’t stop. More. Please.’ Just be thankful your hideous uniform includes a high collar.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “This is  _ serious _ , love.” He pulled his undershirt on, while it covered most of the marks, enough were above the neckline to make it very clear exactly what Julian Bashir had been doing the previous night. Julian groaned. “I need to look  _ professional _ .”

“A nice scarf would cover them easily enough,” Garak suggested, half-teasing. “Gold would set off your eyes wonderfully.”

Julian turned to glare at him. “That’s not regulation and you know it.” Julian sighed. “I’ll just have to take care of them in the infirmary, and hope I don’t run into anyone before then.”

Garak remained in the doorway, watching Julian get dressed. “You don’t have a dermal regenerator hidden in your quarters?”

“I never needed one before,” Julian retorted, giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror. “I’ll get one for tonight.” He gave Garak a quick kiss before darting back into the bedroom and placing his badge on his chest. “Right, other than that, how do I look?” he asked.

“Like you stepped out of a Starfleet recruiting poster.”

Julian smiled and then walked back to Garak for a kiss. “I’ll come by your shop after my shift lets off. We can finalize plans then.” Garak hummed in agreement. “See you tonight,” Julian said, heading towards the door.

“See you tonight,” Garak echoed with a rare honest smile on his face.


End file.
